pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire
Pokémon Omega Ruby (Japanese: ポケットモンスター オメガルビー Pocket Monsters Omega Ruby) and Pokémon Alpha Sapphire (Japanese: ポケットモンスターアルファサファイア Pocket Monsters Alpha Sapphire) are the primary paired upcoming Generation VI games that are enhanced remakes of the third-generation titles Ruby & Sapphire. The new games were revealed in a worldwide announcement on the official Pokémon websites on May 7, 2014 and have an expected worldwide release period of November 21, 2014 for Japan, North America, South Korea, and Australia. It will be released on November 28, 2014 for Europe. History According to the press release that announced the games, the new titles will take players through a dramatic story within a spectacular new world.Youtube: "Pokémon Omega Ruby and Pokémon Alpha Sapphire -- November 2014!" According to Nintendo-Insider, Shingeki Morimoto states Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire will bring another change to battling in the Pokemon World.Nintendo-Insider: "Pokémon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire to signal “huge change” in battling" Features Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire as a remake that adds new life to many concepts from the original Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald games. Several things are remodeled, as can be seen in the trailers. Mega Evolution Several Pokémon now have a Mega Evolved form. The most notable ones are the region's starters. Sceptile and Swampert will be capable of Mega Evolution, along with Blaziken (who got a Mega Evolution in X and Y). In addition to that, Sableye, Metagross, Salamence, Altaria, Lopunny, Slowbro, Audino, Camerupt, Sharpedo, and Gallade can also Mega Evolve. The item used to Mega Evolve Pokemon in these games is called the Mega Bracelet. Primal Reversion This is the new method opposite to evolution. Currently, only Groudon and Kyogre can devolve into their ancient forms. 3D Movement Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire are the first remakes to feature 3D gameplay. The player can now move in all 8 directions. Some areas are also in 2D. Starter Pokemon The starters are the same as they were in Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire. -type Treecko, -type Torchic, and -type Mudkip. The player has to choose one of them at the start of his or her journey. Super Secret Base Secret bases make a return in Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire as Super Secret Bases. Everything from the previous Pokémon game Secret Bases returns. The player is able to share secret bases using Street Pass or QR Codes. Player can also make people his or her, "Secret Pals" if he or she visits another person's base. Sky Encounters Sky Encounters are a new type of encounter introduced for the first time in Pokémon. This encounter can be achieved while riding Mega Latias or Mega Latios in Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire. Revelations *Corocoro June issue revealed the new information about the remakes. Swampert, Sceptile, Diancie and Sableye are given a Mega Evolution. Kyogre and Groudon have ability to devolve into their new Primal Forms. Steven Stone seeks the secret of Mega Evolution.Coro Coro revealed Megas and Steven On the 10th of June, CoroCoro leaks were confirmed by Pokémon officially through a trailer.Pokémon Company confirms Megas *Corocoro July issue leaks showed off Mega Metagross, which can be taken as confirmation of Steven being the champion, redesigns for Gym Leaders and Elite Four, redesigned PokeDex, the return of Pokemon Contests, and the return on Pokémon-Amie.Mega Metagross and more On the 14th of July, July Corocoro leaks were confirmed by Pokémon officially through a second trailer. *Corococo August issue leaks showed Mega Altaria, Mega Lopunny, and Mega Salamence. It discussed Pikachu receiving unique moves for putting on certain contest costumes. The new in game character Lisia was revealed to be a Contest Idol and will give you clothes that you can wear for Pokémon Contests. Players can get a shiny Beldum with its Mega Stone via an event upon the game's release.August Coro-Coro reveals more Mega Evolutions On the 10th of August, Everything in the August Corocoro leaks were confirmed by Pokémon officially through a third trailer except for more information about Lisia. *September Corocoro leaked on 10th of the month and revealed Mega Sharpedo, Mega Gallade and Mega Camerupt.September Corocoro reveales Mega Gallade, Sharpedo and Camerupt A September Trailer showed all the previous leaked Mega Evolutions, underwater battles, and Rayquaza. Mega Rayquaza was unveiled via trailer on October 2nd.Mega Rayquaza revealed *November Corocoro unveiled even more Mega Pokémon such as Pidgeot, Beedrill, Latias and Latios. In addition to that, Eon Ticket also makes a return.November Corocoro leaked *On October 25th, the Pokémon Get TV showed off Exclusive Legendary Pokémon for Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. Yveltal, Primal Groudon, Reshiram, Ho-oh, and Dialga are exclusive to Omega Ruby and Xerneas, Primal Kyogre, Zekrom, Palkia, and Lugia are exclusive to Alpha Sapphire. * On October 26th Nintendo unveiled a bundle that contains both Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. It also has codes for 200 potions in both games so you can keep your Pokémon's health high. Game Info Version Exclusive Pokémon | |} Changes from Pokémon Ruby, Sapphire, & Emerald *Mega Evolutions and Mega Stones are added to the remakes. *Brendan and May have completely different attires, Brendan has brown hair and May has a bow instead of the bandana worn in the Generation III games. *Team Magma and Team Aqua have been given new designs. Team Magma Admin Tabitha appears to be huskier than he appeared in the Generation III games and Courtney has purple hair instead of brown hair. The Team Aqua Admins have dark skin tones. Team Aqua Admin Shelly has black hair with accents of blue instead of red hair and Matt is more muscular than he originally appears in the Generation III games. *Steven Stone has a Mega Metagross, while his plot has been expanded to include his search for the secrets of the Mega Stones. *The Trainers and Hoenn Gym Leaders have the VS. Artwork used for battling from Pokémon X & Y, instead of using the VS. Sprites used for Gen IV & V. *Courtney can fight against the player again since she was unable to be fought against in the Emerald version. *Groudon and Kyogre have Primal Devolution forms. *Completely new characters, such as Aarune and Lisia, appear in Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire. *Secret Bases have been completely upgraded, becoming Super Secret Bases in Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire, its features include, sharing other player's bases, inviting other players as secret pals, capturing flags and customizing the player's own Gym. *The Hoenn Pokédex has been redesigned in Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire and the design appears to be similar to the original Game Boy Advance system. *Five new special costumes for Pikachu are added to Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire. These costumes can be accessed through contests only. These Pikachu have a special move, such as Flying Press for Pikachu Libre. *Pokémon-Amie from Pokémon X & Y is added to Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire. *Steven Stone is now the Champion again in Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire, unlike in the Emerald version, in which Wallace takes Steven's place as the champion. *The Hoenn Gym Leaders and other trainers boast new get-ups in Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire. *Horde Encounters from Pokémon X & Y return in Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire. *Horde Encounters are used in trainer battles, meaning trainers may sometimes battle in a 5 vs. 1 battles. *Sky Encounters are introduced in the games. Trivia *This is the first original remake in the series to feature 3D graphics. *This is the first game to introduce new Mega Evolutions after its introduction in a previous game. *This is the first game since the introduction of the Trainer Customisation where it isn't included. *This is the first game since HeartGold & SoulSilver to have Pokemon Centers and Pokemarts separate from each other. *This is the first game since Platinum to have Pokemon Contests. *This is the first game within the franchise to show a new type of Evolution of Pokémon: Devolution. *Alpha and Omega are Greek words meaning beginning and end or the first and last letters in the Greek Alphabet.Omega and Alpha. *This is the first game to allow you to catch Pokémon in the sky. * This is the first Pokémon game to get released as a single game (Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire separately) and bundled together (Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire together in one case) on a Nintendo handheld. In 2003 Nintendo released a similar bundle containing Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire for the Nintendo Gamecube. Gallery Videos References Category:Generation VI Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Pokémon Game Remakes